


TOUCH

by JellyMonster



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Kang Daniel, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Clueless Minseok, Ex Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Safe Sane and Consensual, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyMonster/pseuds/JellyMonster
Summary: Minseok wasn’t a bad person, simply being affectionate wasn’t part of his personality, even with his lovers he always had trouble with that side of him, he was the kind of person that would prefer to be touched than be the one touching, and the only one who had the right to put his hands on him anytime was Daniel.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kang Daniel/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. LIMITS

**Author's Note:**

> I keep checking the Xiuniel tag and it looks like I'm the only one writing this ship. It's a bit embarrasing being the one giving content but I really like this ship, sorry not sorry for the people that only find my works under that tag.

Minseok wasn’t a bad person, simply being affectionate wasn’t part of his personality, even with his lovers he always had trouble with that side of him, he was the kind of person that would prefer to be touched than be the one touching, and the only one who had the right to put his hands on him anytime was Daniel.

Since he found out that Minseok was gay the skinship between them reached new levels, they were friends since childhood and he was used to Daniel playing with his body, he never understood why, but everytime they were alone the younger hug him in ways that would generate a lot of questions in public, putting his hands inside his t-shirt and pinching his nipples, using him as pillow whenever they met to study/they had an sleepover, or worst, kissing his neck from the back whenever he caught him off guard just to laugh at him. Daniel had an amazing control over his body and all without ever taking his pants off or kissing him on the lips.

Somedays Minseok will let him do whatever he wanted because having Daniel’s hands in his body was the bread and butter of their relationship, he rarely told him to stop but when it happened Daniel always kept his distance without fighting.

It was their thing, weird maybe but he really enjoyed it, they never went futher although they were with this strange dynamic for years, Daniel never tried anything with him and Minseok was pleased with this side of him, a side he only shows when they were alone. Actually he was so used to his touch that sometimes he asked some of his hook ups to touch him in the same way as Daniel but it was never the same.

Something was different today, Minseok was sitting in the couch and Daniel was on the floor resting his head on his knee while they played a videogame, the younger was yawning for the third time when Minseok finally decided to ask him.

“Are you tired?”

“This is not fun, let’s do something instead.”

“Like what?” he regret asking because in a blink Daniel was on the top of him pushing him against the couch making his head rest in the armrests.

“Like this” the younger replied with a big cute smile sliding his hand under his t-shirt exposing his bellybutton on the way to his nipples, making Minseok roll his eyes unsurprised.

“Whatever” Daniel smiled from ear to ear before softly pich his right nipple, making the older frown.

“Whatever?” he asked pinching him again, this time on the left nipple getting a small groan from him.

“Yeah, whatever...Like a care” Daniel looked at him strangely.

“I see...” Minseok was about to ask him _what?_ but it was too late, Daniel leaned forward and licked his right nipple with the tip of his tongue, making slow circles around his now hard nipple without forgetting the left one, passing his the tip of his finger on the sensitive skin, making Minseok exhale a low moan.

“Shit Daniel! What’s wrong with you today?” This wasn’t the first time that Daniel touched him out of boredom, yet it was the first time he got so intense in such short period of time, like he was eager for something else.

“Nothing” he replied before sucking his nipple, at that moment Minseok was trying his best to contain another moan.

“Nothing? You look very excited today” Daniel raised his head to look at him.

“Maybe I am” then he aimed for his neck, biting and sucking him and this was another whole level, very far from what they used to do.

“What the fuck Daniel? Are you ok?” the younger just bit his earlobe and whispered.

“Hyung, let’s fuck” _So that's what is happening!_ he thought completely unsurprised by his words.

“Boring” Minseok said automatically, just by the way he was playing with him it was obvious that he wanted something more, although he didn’t have problems sleeping with friends for fun from time to time (like Baekhyun or Chanyeol), fucking with Daniel wasn’t in his plans, actually if he had a list Daniel will be the last.

“What?” finally moving away from his body.

“I said BO-RING” he repeated emphasizing each syllable.

“Why?” somehow his dongsaeng looked hurt, he was about to say _“Because you’re a selfish asshole in bed and your macho ego turn me off”_ instead he vocalized.

“I’m not a toy and I’m not interested.” he knew Daniel well enough to know that if he wanted to fuck with him it was for a really selfish reason or a need, not because he was interested in him at all.

“I didn’t say that”

“You don't have to, your hands did all the job!”

“Hyung I didn’t mean to...”

“Daniel-ah, you’re one of my best friends and I appreciate you, but that’s a line I will _never_ cross with you, specially when you have a girlfriend”

Now Daniel started to look mad like he had just been insulted.

“Wait what? I only hook up with Jisoo from time to time, it’s nothing serious” Minseok looked at him not believing a word. “It’s the truth! But coming back to the subject why can you fuck with Chanyeol and Baekhyun but not with me? You are the one who loses here”.

“Are you for real!? Come on Daniel-ah… You and me?” he snorted.

"Me and you what? Am I not good enough for you? Do you think you're better than me?" the shock was visible in Minseok’s face _“Damn attitude!”_ Daniel’s ego was definitely fragile, but his was solid as a rock.

  
"Maybe I am" now it was Minseok turn to show some attitude, he couldn’t understand why Daniel was being like that just because he didn’t want to fuck with him.

  
"Damn, you're really full of yourself don't you?” the younger replied raising his voice.

  
"Me?” he let out a sarcastic laugh “Listen, I will never put myself down for anybody. Ever! Not even for you!"  
  
“What!?"  
  
"Oh please, you think you're doing me a favor for coming after me. Don't be so cocky"  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"No, I know! Let's be clear, you think that I will love to be fucked by you, but you're wrong, in case that will ever happen I will be the one fucking you and you will _beg_ for that, not the other way around" he said taking his jacket and leaving with a big slam.

* * *

Daniel didn’t hear from Minseok in a almost two weeks, he pretended to be ok with that, because his pride was too big to be the first one texting or calling, however that didn't stop him from spending his days thinking about their last conversation. It wasn’t the first time that someone rejected him, but somehow Minseok rejection was in another level, he should be sad but actually he was mad, Minseok was one of his best friends and he could expect a _no_ from him but not _boring_ , that really hurted him. To this day he never heard a complain from his lovers, he always had plenty of girls to fuck, it's true that he has not always conquered all but he rarely doesn't get what he wants, and now he was willing to prove to Minseok that he was anything but boring.

Actually Daniel was never interested in boys but now Minseok was under a new spolight for him, he thought a lot in their relationship and how much intimacy they shared for the last few years without taking it further, after their fight he started to wonder how it will be if they fucked, that it will be fun if they tried al least one time. Since that question appeared in his head he imagined multiple scenarios between them but his curiosity was never satisfied, Minseok will talk about everything with him but he will never share the filthy details about his sex life. It was hard to see someone with a laid personality like Minseok who rarely show interest for anything contracting his face with pure pleasure.

He almost thanked the knock on the door for distracting him from his thoughts, he forgot Jihyo was coming but he was pleased to see her, she wasn’t only a pretty face, he really liked her personality and her overwhelming energy, nothing was too much for him when it was about Jihyo, in minutes they were in bed doing what they do best.

Daniel’s hands slid down in her body, amazed as always of how her skin was so smooth and warm, he really loved how she trembled under his magic touch everytime he went between her legs, and how she welcomed his fingers inside her. Touching her was one of his weekly pleasures but not today, something wasn’t working, until this day he never realised how different was touching other people compare with Minseok. When he touched him it was like their skin melted together in an indescribable sensation, it was easy for him to get lost in the warm of his body or his smell, with our withour cologne Minseok always smelled good for him, it was hard not to scrub like a cat in his back everytime he hugged him while Minseok complains without stoping him.

He tried to find the same response in Jihyo’s body hugging her, smelling her sweet aroma, passing his long fingers through her new short hair, and her body answered to his contact but not in the way he wanted. He needed more so he kissed her suddenly thinking about how Minseok lips will taste, wondering if he will ever welcome his tongue as her, if he would moan after pulling his hair. He fucked her on all fours imagining that it was Minseok, grabbing and slapping her ass unable to control himself, fucking her rough and wild desperate for a deep connention between them.

After coming inside the condom he realized no one was ever up to Minseok, not even Jihyo.

* * *

Jihyo was really affecionate after sex and that never bothered him, but today was different, his mind was miles away while she was using his body as a pillow.

“Daniel-ah” she said kissing him in the chest.

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing why?”

“Well because I’ve been talking alone for a while.”

“Yes, of course” he replied automatically.

“This must be a joke.”

Jihyo got up and started dressing, Daniel didn’t even try to stop her.

“You know Daniel? Fucking with you it’s not that bad but this is starting to get boring” she said zipping her pants and taking her purse to leave.

“What!?” The word _boring_ made him return to earth.

“Nothing, see you in class I guess” she said before closing the door.

For the second time in a week somebody described him as boring, and at that moment he started to think that maybe something was wrong with him.

“Fuck!”

After that he had a mini breakdown thinking about not losing her but Minseok, that maybe his hyung wasn’t ignoring him, maybe it was him the one pushing him away and decided that he had to change his strategy.

* * *

At the other side of the campus Minseok was laying in Baekhyun’s bed with the younger beside him telling him everything about his word exchange with Daniel.

“Don’t you like him?” Minseok rolled his eyes.

“Not in that way, he is really full of himself” the disgust in his face was too obvious and Baekhyun laughed.

“It's fun to say that when you’re really good friends”

“Come on! It’s not the same” the last thing he wanted right now was Daniel using him to satisfy his selfish needs.

“Are you sure? You’re talking like this is something new when he always been like that, he’s an asshole”

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun and Daniel knew each other for years but they never got along, they bring out the worst in each other but when Minseok is alone with them he always sees the best of them.

“Don’t act surprised, he’s only good with you for a reason I can’t understand, everytime we meet he treat me like I’m trash.”

“Well, it’s not like you treat him better”

“Because he’s kind of territorial everytime I put my hands on you or I get any closer”

“I don’t even know why I’m telling you this”

“Me neither, I thought you were here to have fun.” he said smirking.

Minseok smiled, Baekhyun was looking at his mouth biting his lower lip, trying to put up with the desire waiting for Minseok to take the first step, as always, and he did it as Baekhyun liked, leaning foward to kiss him slow and intense, dominating his mouth using his tongue skillfully, tasting him without same.

Apparently that’s all Baekhyun needed because his hand was over his crotch soflty squizing him, making him groan against his mouth. Baekhyun unzipped his pants but stopped to move away and lick his hand before start going inside his underwear.

Minseok tiny hand went down to work on Baekhyun cock as well while their mouths were fighting for dominance. Maybe Minseok wasn’t affecionate however he really knows how to make his partner feel good and Baekhyun wasn't going to be less, specially when they know each other so well.

When he finally made Baekhyun cum first leaving his hand warm and sticky, he followed him with a more intense orgasm full of satisfaction.

* * *

It was tuesday morning when Daniel finally saw Minseok again, he was saying goodbye to Sehun at the cafeteria entrance, they crossed looks but the older blatantly ignored him and kept walking. This was new for Daniel, of course it wasn’t the first time they fought however they usually speak again like nothing after a few days.

He clenched his fist angrily, coming after him meant he would have to put his pride aside and the simple idea was detestable, but seen Minseok walking away from him without knowing how long was he going to keep punishing him It was something that he couldn’t bear.

“Minseok hyung!” he yelled, if Minseok actually heard him was questionable because he kept walking unbothered , Daniel took a deep breath to relax and walked after him.

“Hyung! I know you can hear me so stop being so childish” finally Minseok stopped an turned around to look at him.

“Look who is talking, the asshole who got mad because we didn’t fuck!” Daniel’s heart stopped and he looked around to see if somebody heard that, luckily for him the only witness was a pidgeon.

“Can we talk somewhere private please?” Minseok didn't seem pleased with the idea but he ended following him to the back of the library.

“So? What do you want?” he said leaning on the wall.

“Isn’t obvious?” Daniel asked and he sounded tired.

“Clearly not” he replied crossing his arms waiting for an explanation, Daniel sighed before speaking.

“Look, I’m sorry for what happened the other day ok? Can you stop ignoring me please?”

“I just don’t get it, I know we’re really close and everything but your attitude because I said I don’t want to fuck with you...”

“You didn’t say you don’t want to fuck, you said BORING”

“And?”

“AND? Of all the things you could have said and you said boring”

“I still don’t get it and I think you were an asshole for no reason” as expected Minseok went straight with his words, a part of him he hates to see but he really loves when he’s seeking for advice. Daniel knew Minseok well enough and if he wanted to get him back the best option for his goal right now was apologizing without excuses.

“You’re right” Minseok looked at him suspiciously.

“Am I right?” he raised an eyebrow and his eyes were full of doubts.

“Yes you are” and for once he actually was “Hyung, I’m sorry for being an asshole, I missed you” the simple the best and it worked.

Minseok was mad at himself for letting his guard down so fast, but Daniel hitted in his weak spot with that “ _I missed you”._

“I accept your apology” Daniel was smiling from ear to ear with his adorable crooked teeth. “Now If you excuse me I have class like right now” he said trying to leave before Daniel stopped him.

“Wait, not so fast” he said catching him in a tight hug with one of his hands already stroking his lower back.

His body received Daniel’s hands as a gift from heaven, he tried to denied it but he missed his touch. Instead of resisting he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling while Daniel buried his head in his neck, like he was trying to get lost in his scent. And just with that the world stopped around them, he couldn’t feel anything beyond Daniel’s wrap, he wanted to be like that forever, however after a really long minute (that ended up becoming five) the guilt of being late was devouring him.

“Daniel-ah...”

“I know... I know….Just don’t ignore me ok?” he said kissing his neck and releasing him from his hug.

“See you later idiot” he said leaving without looking back so the younger won’t see his little smile.

* * *

Days passed, Minseok and Daniel were back at their routine, almost like nothing happened between them, almost because something changed in the younger. Even though they still meet alone in their respective rooms he didn’t lay a hand on him again, not even a small hug, as if Daniel was avoding any physical contact, and it was getting on Minseok nerves because it wasn’t natural on him.

He thought Daniel wasn’t in the mood, in spite of it never happened in years, but after see how Daniel will always put some space between then whenever the sat on the couch, how he cancelled their monthly movie night out of the blue, and how he won’t stay alone with him for more than thirty minutes leaving with some lame excuse, it was obvius for Minseok that Daniel was avoiding him for some reason he coudn’t comprehend, and after two weeks of awkwardness he finally reached his limit and comfronted him.

“Daniel are you still mad?”

Daniel was laying on his bed trying to memorize his class notes and stopped to look at him confused.

“Mad about what?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one avoiding me. Don’t you dare to look at me like that! You know you’re being weird lately”

Daniel sighed, put his notes aside and extended one hand to Minseok.

“Come here” Minseok was in the mood for answers not for games.

“Daniel-ah, I’m serious.”

“Me too! Come on, come here” he stand up reluctantly to take Daniel’s hand, but the younger didn’t hesitate a second to pull him a take him between his arms. He really never understood why Daniel had so much power over him when it comes to this type contact, although he was mad with him his body was desperate to be touched by Daniel. When he hugged him he felt like all was finally in the right place, like this was the way things were supossed to be, but he didn't get carried away too much.

“So, are you going to explain me was wrong with you lately”

“I told you there’s is nothing wrong with me”

“Yeah, nothing wrong but you been avoiding me for two weeks, I don’t even dare to deny it!”

“Ok, ok, maybe a bit, but hasn’t been intended, I’ve been busy”

“Liar, you’re the least busy person I know”

“Well you got me!” he said before kissing him in the head “Now shut up and let me do my magic” Minseok replied him with and angry groan but he accommodate in his arms.

Daniel enveloped his entire body while he closed his eyes, his head was right under Daniel’s chin and his face almost submerged in his chest. The only thing that matter at that very moment for Minseok was their accompanied breaths, how his familiar scent make him more relaxed, he was so used to it that he could distinguish his smell between the cologne, the clothes and the sweets. He entertained himself looking for Daniel’s scent while his warmth covered him like a blanket and his fingers moved in small circles down his back, it was indeed a magic touch...

* * *

Minseok was in his arms sleeping and Daniel mentally check another victory in his list, he knew Minseok and he knew that his best move right now was avoid him if he wanted to get closer.

This wasn’t about fuck with him anymore, it was about surpass limits. He had never rethought about their relationship until that day, Minseok’s words made him realize that he had never seen him as something else and he had no plans to do so in the future. He didn't know why but that bothered him, however that has never managed to prevent him from touching, wich means it’s possible that Minseok didn’t like him like as something else, but he does notice his absence when they don't have physical contact and he wasn’t that stupid to lose his only advantage.

But even knowing that he felt Minseok far away from him, he would like to think that he was a step closer to his goal but actually they were back at the starting point.


	2. Bad feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok ex is back in town and Daniel can't handle the feeling of being left aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is taking care. Meanwhile I will keep writing this story that nobody likes but it doesn't stop me for writing. Sorry for the poor soul reading this.
> 
> Don't forget social distancing! Stay save!

“I thought we were going to study here” Baekhyun conviced him to try the new coffee shop close to the campus, when they came in he was thinking about a good evening studying but the only one checking the notes was him.

“I never said that” Minseok raised his right eyebrow questioning his words. “What? I told you this was a good place to study and coffee was on me.”

“Then why are we here?”

“Well you like coffee and I like Kim Jongin, it’s a win win!” Suddenly everything made sense, he took a look around and found Kim Jongin behind the bar serving coffee with a sexy smile.

“So now you’re a stalker” Baekhyun looked at him shocked by his words.

“Wh-what? No, no way! Hey don’t give me that look, actually...” for some reason Baekhyun was whispering “ He finally broke up with Do Kyungsoo and I’m trying to play my cards here”

“How are you so sure?” Baekhyun’s eyes were sparkling with.

“Kyungsoo comes to one of my classes and Jongin is always at the door waiting for him, one day I saw them discussing and they were never together since then, they don’t even greet each other in the hallways. My time has come” seen Baekhyun so happy with other people’s misfortune was kind of creepy.

“If you’re going to talk with Jongin don’t let him see that evil smile of yours” Baekhyun showed him a middle finger before going to the counter with the sweetest fake smile he had, Minseok didn’t have time to see the outcome because his phone was buzzing, just by reading the name on the screen the arousal grew on him.

“Hi Chanyeol”

“Hey tight ass! Quick question, are you free tonight?”

“Yes”

* * *

What Minseok liked about Chanyeol was that he was _“treat me like a Prince fuck me like a whore”_ type, a really charming boy that makes a 180º turn when they are fucking. Every crazy thing that Minseok tried in bed was with him, sadly the trust and passion they had during sex was not reflected in their relationship, they dated for almost a year and all Minseok can remember beside sex were the fights, for every good week they had two bad ones, they really tried to make it work but Chanyeol felt trapped in a relationship and Minseok always expected that he would change for the best, but he never did. Somehow Minseok found the strenght to end their relationship but they remained as a casual sex buddies anytime Chanyeol was in town, and today was one of those days.

He lived in the city and everytime Minseok was in his apartment he cursed inside for not being born in a wealthy family. Getting there was a forty minutes trip in public transport, but every minute worth it when Chanyeol opened the door, just by hearing his husky deep voice welcoming him he felt the rush of adrenaline flooding through his body. They didn’t need more after that, in less than five minutes he was on his knees in Chanyeol’s room, sucking all his lenght to warm up.

Chanyeol really loved to dominate him in bed, he was one of the privileged few to wich Minseok would let top him, anytime, anywhere. He grabbed Minseok by the hair forcing him to look up, exposing his shoulder to his rough bite, making him moan in pain while his teeths scratched his skin.

He was so lost in the pleasure that he didn’t realized he was already laying on the floor with Chanyeol on the top of him until he dragged him by the legs, taking away the pants and his underwear, pulling up his naked ass to bury his face in it. He was spreading his ass cheeks with both hands while his tongue tasted every inch of his hole like the best food of the world.

It was wet, filthy and a bit noisy, his neck was twisted against the floor but he didn’t care, the power and control Chanyeol had over his body was priceless. When he introduced the second finger Minseok was already begging for his cock, and for once Chanyeol pleased him and turned his body, making Minseok face against the floor to slowly penetrate his hole, feeling every inch inside him while his walls were adjusting to his size.

Soon he was fucking him without compassion as he liked, no pause, no condom, only his sweet moans of pleasure and despair filling the room accompanied by his hot groans everytime he went in.

Their crazy intercourse finished with Chanyeol teeths leaving a claim mark in his abused right shoulder and long moan coming out of Minseok’s mouth.

Chanyeol took his dick out and lay down beside him, they were both sweaty trying to catch their breaths. Sex with Chanyeol was always the best, but the after sex not that much, at least for Minseok, Chanyeol wasn’t specially caring after sex but even with that everytime they hug he feel trapped, his arms were like strong chains of muscles, the warmth of his body was suffocating, each physical contact was uncomfortable and sometimes he would like to have a barrier to protect his personal space around him, but in this case the best option was standing up and get dressed.

“Are you leaving?” he asked letting out a big yawn.

“Yes, you seem tired and I’m pretty busy tomorrow” he wasn’t and maybe Chanyeol noticed he was lying because he looked at him with doubt in his eyes.

“You know you can sleep here don’t you? I know we broke up but...”

“Don’t worry, I get it, you’re an asshole sometimes but not that much” he said putting on his underpants.

“Hey! That hurts” he said putting his hand on his chest pretending his heart ached.

Minseok answer was throwing a pillow to his face to which he responded with an agile movement dodging it, in a flash he was pushing him against the soft mattress taking him by the wrists; for things like this he was sure that Chanyeol was a wolf in his previous life.

“Someone is playing with fire”. He said leaning to kiss his neck.

“ _Here we go again_ ” Minseok thought, Chanyeol was to easy to read sometimes and one round wasn’t enough for him, and when Chanyeol started to suck his nipple he realized his body was asking for another round too.

“I thought you were tired”

“And I thought you were busy”

Both smiled.

* * *

Chanyeol’s mark stayed with him all week, it was painful and itched from time to time, he didn’t know why but he tried to hide it from Daniel, maybe the fact that Chanyeol was his least favourite person right after Baekhyun had something to do.

His dirty little secret was finally discovered at the end of the week when he was spooning with Daniel in his bed, he lightly brushed his shoulder trying to kiss his neck.

“Ouch!”

“Ouch?” Minseok cursed inside for being so freaking obvious.

“It’s nothing just a little bruise”

“ _Really?_ ” Daniel’s tone mean he didn’t buy it. “Ok let me see”

“You don’t have to” but it was too late he was pulling the collar of his t-shirt exposing the now yellowish teeth mark.

Daniel was silent for a moment, but for Minseok was one of the longest minute of his life.

“I see...So Chanyeol is back in town” he said suspiciously quiet releasing the cloth, and somehow that made him more nervous.

“Daniel?” he started kissing the back his neck, tightening his hug, then he felt Daniel’s mouth over his left shoulders.

“Tell him I say hi” that’s all he could hear before he marked his skin with his teeth.

“ASSHOLE!”

* * *

Daniel was really pissed with Chanyeol, maybe a bit jelous (but it was too early to admit it) because he was the only one capable of getting Minseok away from him. Chanyeol wasn’t Minseok first partner but he was his first serious relationship, in the beginning they got along well, but he soon showed his true colors. Apparently it bothered him that he and Minseok were such a _good friends_ , especially after Minseok told him how “loving” he was, of course he didn’t told him all the details but it was enough to bring out his more territorial side.

Because of him, it was normal to go weeks without seeing each other, no more movie nights, no more studying together ‘cause everytime they tried to meet something was up, he couldn't go pick Minseok up from class anymore since Chanyeol did it instead. And if they were lucky enough to meet he ended up being the third weel; even Minseok’s place was forbidden ground for him because it became their love nest. His favorite way to mark territory was by biting Minseok, whereupon his skin became forbidden territory too, it was impossible to touch him without irritating him, and that was the first time he heard Minseok saying _no_ to his touch.

The worst thing was that he no longer recognized his friend, he was an extension of Chanyeol and when he finally broke up with him they sleep together a whole week, he had never been so happy.

His mind was busy cursing on Chanyeol’s existence until he saw a familiar figure with a new haircut in front of his door.

“Hi Jihyo”

“Hey asshole”

“To be someone who was waiting for me, you're being a bit rude, don't you think?”

“Sorry” she wasn’t “It’s because i’ve been here for a while” that took Daniel with his guard off,

“Did we have an appoinment?”

“Kind of”

Jihyo definitely knew how to get on Daniel’s nerve, she never said things directly to enjoy the frustration showing in his face, he hated that but at the same time it was part of her charm, and it was one of the things that caught his attention when he started chasing her, but today he wasn’t in the mood for that so he ignored her and put the code of the door.

“Won't you invite me to come in?” He opened the door and extended his arm indicating that she could pass and she didn’t hesitate a second to take the invitation.

“So… Why are you here?” he asked closing the door behind him and taking off his jacket.

“Are you seeing someone??”

“Excuse me?” he wasn’t expecting that question at all. “I don’t but even if I do why do you care!? I mean, you were the one who said this was going to be casual” he said sitting on the couch.

“It’s not because I want something serious is because if we don’t fuck you treat me like shit and it would bother me even more if it is for someone else.”

“Wait wait… WHAT?”

“Look Daniel, fucking with you it’s fun but I valued more our friendship and now you don’t even say hi to me in class...” It’s not like he did it on purpose but his mind wasn’t in the right place since he fought with Minseok, and after knowing he was meeting with Chanyeol again he was reaching his limits. “…. So if you don’t like me say it but you need to know that you’re an asshole if you’re being nice just to fuck.” and with that she turned around to leave and something inside him couldn’t bare the idea of losing her like this.

“Hey hey, wait!” He trapped Jihyo between his body and the door. “Please don’t leave”

“What do you want for me Daniel?” she asked finally facing him.

Daniel cupped her small lovely face with his big hand, she didn’t resist his touch but looked away. Looking at her like this made him realize he had forgotten how cute she actually was.

“Listen, I’m sorry, these days have been crazy.”

“Days?”

“Well, I had a crazy month...I didn’t want to ignore you” she snorted “Jisoo-yah…” that made her look at him, it was now or never so Daniel wasn’t going to miss his opportunity. “For real, and I was nice with you because you’re great and I like you”

Jihyo tried not to smile but it was to late. “Are you still mad?” he asked with a mocking tone.

“Shut up”

“Ok” he replied before kissing her.

* * *

Jihyo fell asleep almost immediately after their “reconciliation”, but Daniel couldn’t sleep, he was looking at her triying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He really liked her but she wasn’t Minseok, no matter how much he enjoyed making her moan and the way she scratches his back, or how good she tastes between her legs because this is not what he wanted, even though he really liked been with her.

She was breathing sweetly beside him with her beautiful naked body next to his but his mind was full of fear of losing Minseok again because of Chanyeol.

* * *

“ _Why are you calling so much??”_

“ _Did I woke you up?”_

“ _Not at all”_

“ _Then why don't you answer the phone? ”_

“ _Because Jongin is still sleeping”_

“ _No fucking way! HOW?”_

“ _I can 't tell you the details right now but he’s so fucking sexy! Even sleeping!!”_

“ _Gosh! You’re really obssesed with him”_

“ _Go to hell, what do you want?”_

“ _It’s Chanyeol”_


	3. Far from the goal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is finally making progress with Minseok at least that's what he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: Daniel and Minseok are 2 years apart in this fic
> 
> I hope everybody is doing well, as I said before I will keep writing this although you don't really like this one.
> 
> More chapters coming soon I hope I can end this fic before 2021 and keep writing my IDBTB series

“So what’s the deal with Chanyeol?” Baek whispered at the other side of the phone.

When he saw his reply he called in less than a minute, after all this years Minseok shouldn’t be surprised by his thirst for a good gossip, but he was.

“How is it possible that you can't answer the phone but you can call me?”

“I’m in the bathroom but don’t change the topic, what’s wrong with Chanyeol?”

“Why do you assume there’s something wrong?”

“Because it’s 2AM in the morning and you were calling me like crazy, so tell me what’s happening!”

Minseok took some seconds before dropping the bomb.

“Chanyeol wants a relationship"

“No way” Minseok noticed disgust in his tone and that was unexpected.

“Excuse me? What’s with that tone? I’ve been fucking with Chanyeol for almost a year and you were ok with it”

“Because I don’t have any problem with it but...”

“But what?”

“But dating and fucking are completely different things and you two together… Minseok you’re my best friend and I have to be honest with you, Chanyeol is an asshole and you deserve something better”

He was about to put Baekhyun in his place when he heard a knock on the door at the other side of the phone.

“Fuck! Are you happy? Jongin is up! Let’s talk in another moment, _I’ll be back in a minute I thought it was an important call…._ _Y_ _eah don’t worry_ ” Minseok wanted to be mad at him but he was dying of embarrasment, hearing his called bestfriend talking with such a lovely voice to his new lover was too much. “I have to hung up”

“Who are you?”

“Fuck you!”

“That’s sounds more like the Baekhyun I know” He hung up on him without saying goodbye.

He called Baekhyun looking for answers and he didn’t help, his head was pure chaos thanks to Chanyeol proposal.

They usally meet to fuck and nothing else however lately he was acting different. First he was more cuddly than usual, a bit strange but nothing to worry about, then he started texting him out of the blue to simply to check on him, asking about his day and stuff. After that Minseok began to suspect something was happening but when he went to look for him outside the library everything was very clear to him. He was happy about it but not that much and he didn’t understand why. He liked Chanyeol, a lot, but their relationship was chaos and sex, far from healthy and supportive, yet he changed it a lot since they dated, but Daniel won’t approve it…

Minseok froze “ _What does Daniel have to do with all this? It’s not like I have to ask for his permission”_

After that Minseok decided it was to late to think things clearly and went to sleep.

* * *

Days passed and Minseok’s mind was a void full of questions, he didn’t gave Chanyeol a proper answer yet, he was good with what they had at the moment, and with good he meant he was comfortable with not touching Chanyeol unless they were having sex.

“Is everything ok hyung?” for a minute he forgot he was shopping with Daniel.

“Yeah sorry, my mind was in another place”

“Hey, if you want to go it’s ok, I can buy clothes by myself, I just wanted to spend some time with you” he say carissing Minseok’s face.

“No no, I’m ok! Why don’t you try that shirt over there?” he said pointing to the other side of the shop. The younger smiled and when he moved his hand away something made _click_ in Minseok’s mind.

Daniel is always touching him.

Until that exact moment he wasn’t aware of how comfortable he was with Daniel’s contact. As the afternoon passed he started to notice all the times they touched, he was sure that Daniel didn't even realize how much he touch him. Everytime they talk he puts his hands on him or takes him by the wrist when he wants to show Minseok something, and worst of all he doesn’t care about it. When he was dating Chanyeol sometimes it was uncomfortable after a while, and they didn’t have so much contact in public. Although in private being the little spoon was a hell for him.

_“Gosh! Was wrong with me?”_ Minseok had to stop himself from overthinking because somehow he was comparing his bestfriend with his lover like he wanted Chanyeol to be Daniel, when he doesn’t want Daniel like that. He concluded that everything was Daniel’s fault, after all he was more affectionate than usual today, specially when he actually shows his true colors when they’re in private.

With that clear he put all his energy into enjoying the afternoon with his _bestfriend_ , and it work it. They went to more clothing stores just to confirm everything fits Daniel like a glove, every time he left the changing room it was like a runway, Minseok was sure that his wide shoulders and long legs were the reason all seemed _couture,_ not because Daniel was incredibly sexy _._ After the third shop they went for some coffee followed by walk in a nearby park, and for Minseok everything was perfect until Daniel took out the phone.

“Woah, it’s getting late hyung, I’m so sorry, I just needed some clothes but in the end I've held you all afternoon”

“What?” he took out his phone too “Shit, time flies, ain’t you coming home today?” he didn’t want to end the evening like this, specially after the mental chaos he had with Chanyeol this week, been with Daniel helped him a lot today.

The younger was smiling with the cutest smile he had showing his lovely crooked teeth. “Can I?”

Minseok tried really hard to not curse.

“Since when you can’t come to my apartment?” Daniel shrugged.

“I just wanted to be sure you are not tired of me” he said laughing and taking his hand.

Minseok simply rolled his eyes “ _Lord have mercy_ ”

* * *

After dinner Daniel wanted to see a movie but Minseok was too tired to endure two hours of anything in Netflix on the couch, yet he didn’t want to let the younger go and apparently neither did he.

“Can I sleep with you today?” he asked hugging him.

“Yeah sure”

It was indeed a strange day for Minseok. They brushed their teeth (obviously Daniel had his own toothbrush, since Minseok’s was his second home) and went straight to bed. Minseok put on his favorite pajamas meanwhile Daniel decided to use sweatpants and nothing else to sleep.

* * *

Daniel was in the seventh heaven spooning with Minseok after the perfect evening, no long ago he learned that his hyung can change when he is “touch deprived” and he wanted to see what will happen if he was “over touched”. The results were definitely over the top, having Minseok in his arms, so close like that without complaining was a blessing.

He tightened his hug just to feel him better, his warm, his lovely smell, hear his gentle breathing. It was hard not to think about the first night they spent like this, although Minseok changed a lot since then...

* * *

_It was late in the afternoon when Daniel received a call from Minseok’s sister, apparently he ran away from home because he argued with his mother. He asked her about the details but she was too nervous, her last words before hunging up were “Please find him”._

_In minutes he was running around the neighborhood, looking in every place they used to hung out, Minseok couldn't be far away after all he had no place to go. He went to the soccer field, the back of the library, around the bus stop until he found him in the park sitting on a bench crying alone, he was wearing the school uniform and only one slipper._

_“Minseok hyung!” Minseok looked around scared cleaning his tears with the sleeve, he was about to leave, but Daniel speed up to reach him._

_“Hyung!”_

_Minseok saw him and ran towards him, in a blink he was in Daniel's arms._

_“They know Daniel, they know everything.” he mumbled_

* * *

_Minseok didn’t come back home that night, Daniel explained everything to his mother and she let him stay all the time he needed, after all Minseok was like her child. She even called to Minseok’s house and told his father he was staying just to let him know he was ok given the circumstances._

_His mother prepared and improvised bed for Minseok on the floor of Daniel’s bedroom. He was supposed to sleep there but he found comfort in Daniel’s bed as soon as his mother left them alone in the darkness, Minseok snuggled up in his arms and he gently stroked his back, his body seemed so fragile between his arms, so small and delicate compare to him, it seemed like he was going to break at any moment._

_“My mom found out” Minseok's voice was hoarse and he sounded beaten, Daniel was smart enough to stay quiet. “When I came back from class she was waiting for me at the living room with the broom stick...”_

_With a trembling voice Minseok explained to him how his mother spied in his computer and found everything while he was at school, how she screamed at him like never before, trying to beat him with the broom stick while he tried to hide behind the furniture crying and asking for forgiveness, between all things she screamed at him the lightest was monster._ _His sister arrived from school just in time to stop her when she was about to get him and that’s when he ran away._

_“… I ran as fast as I could but I didn't know where to go, I was so scared...” and he cried like never before, Daniel hugged him even tighter, Minseok response was to cry harder in his arms, then Daniel felt that was the right moment to speak._

_“You are not a monster hyung” he said “You are the most beautiful person I know and I will always be here for you, do you hear me?” he was crying too “Always”._

_Daniel he kept whispering how wonderful Minseok was and his hyung wanted to say thank you over and over but all he do could was cry himself to sleep._

* * *

_Daniel woke up in the morning with sore arms and Minseok still between them, he finally gave him a proper look in the daylight and he saw how wrecked he was, his face was puffy from all the crying, his hair was a mess and somehow he seemed to be thinner and delicated._

_He heard a knock on the door and left the bed without waking him up, his mother was at the other side to tell him Minseok’s sister was at the entrance waiting for him._

_The cold air hit his face when he went outside, thankfully he didn’t have to go far because Minseok’s sister was waiting right in front of him, she received him with a sad smile and a big bag probably full of clothes for her brother; by her eyes it was easy to tell that she had been crying and it was a hard night for her too._

_Daniel wanted to ask is she was ok, although the answer was obvious, but she was faster._

_“How is Minseok?” in this case he thought it was better no to tell her how her brother cried all night feeling like a monster, the simple the best._

_“He’s going to be ok” that’s the best answer he could give her and he mean it._

_“Tell him that he can’t comeback home right now, don’t get me wrong, is the best for him until our mother...”She stopped because she was trying not to cry “ Just tell Minseok that I love him, will you?” she said giving him the bag._

_“Of course I will” After a few seconds of silence she bowed trying to hide her tears._

_“Thanks for taking care of him, sorry for the inconvinience but please take care of him a little more” And she left before he could say anything._

_At the end of the week Minseok was back at home but his mother left, to this day they haven’t spoken again._

* * *

“Hyung” Daniel whispered over his shoulder.

“Yeah…?” he replied annoyed because he was trying to sleep.

“You know you’re my best friend right?” Minseok was still sleepy but his body tensed as if danger lurked.

“Mmm...Yeah, and you’re telling me this because?”

“You’re not a toy for me you know?”

“What are you talking…? Oooh I see, I thought I made myself clear that day, you even apologized, why are you bringing this now?” Minseok couldn’t believe he thought he had a nice day.

“Actually you never gave the opportunnity to prove you wrong”

“Because I know I’m right, Daniel you know I appreciate you but I know what kind of person you are with your _acquaintances_.”

“But I will never treat you like that! I don’t have a good history record but I also proved that I can be a decent human being for the people I care.” He said kissing the back of his neck and tightening his hug.

“You know I’m with Chanyeol”

“Liar” His hand slid discreetly toward his nipple. "You are not"

“How can you be so sure?” he asked while Daniel fingertips were tracing slow circles in his nipple to make it hard. Somehow he wasn’t feeling sleepy anymore. “Daniel?”

He wasn’t expecting the whisper beside his ear.

“Because I know” he replied before licking his ear rim with the tip of the tongue, any complaint he had stayed in the back of his throat when Daniel pinched his nipple and bited his earlobe, suddenly Minseok felt a chill of pleasure going down his spine. Daniel wraped his long and strong leg around him while his teeth were trying to mark the sensible skin of his neck.

He turned around to face him in the dark and ask for and explanation, at least that was what he wanted to do but he let Daniel take the control, the younger took his hand and put it on his chest without hesitation.

“Touch me” he commanded.

Daniel’s words took him by surprise, this was new for both of them, Daniel was always the one all over him and he _never_ aproached him, not like this. He was nervous and Daniel too, it was impossible not to hear his nervous breathing and hide how his chest went up and down. Minseok tried to focus on his hand, at first he didn’t make a move but his donsaeng waited for him, Daniel’s skin was electrifying and warm, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a hammer, and for a moment he thought he could hear it but it was actually his own heartbeat beating in his ears.

He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry from the arousal, despite the nerves he finally decided to move his hand and slowly slid it along his torso. His first stop was the left nipple, he started tracing a small circle with the fingertips until it was hard, inevitably he had the temptation to pinch it, which made Daniel make a little groan. Something inside Minseok enjoyed that reaction but it wasn’t enough for him, he wanted a bigger reponse so he decided to use his mouth. For the gasp of surprised he made, Daniel didn’t expect his mouth sucking on his nipples, the skin felt tender against his lips while the tip of his togue played around the areola, and this time he got something better than a groan, a sweet moan came from Daniel’s mouth and he was delighted.

He sucked his nipple for a while until he was satisfied, then he wanted to try a new way to make the younger moan. He kept exploring Daniel’s torso with his fingers sliding them down to his stomach which slightly crontract at his touch. The pleasure of feeling Daniel like this was a new sensation for Minseok, since he wasn’t affectionate he never had the desire of touching someone, but Daniel’s skin was like a magnet for him today, he almost felt the desperation to merge with him.

His fingertips reached the waistband but Daniel stopped him, he took his hand to intertwine their fingers and in a second he moved to be on top of Minseok, suddenly they were back to their usual roles. Minseok barely distinguished the figure of Daniel in the dark but he could feel him and his desire, then he felt Daniel’s breath on his neck before he licked it, followed with wet kisses but the arousal in the older was disappearing and it was replaced for a wave of panic because the younger kisses softened, Daniel left his neck to go to his jawline, his cheek...Minseok didn't think he was capable of doing what he was about to do but he felt his lips rubbing against his and the only thing he could do was turn his face away.

“Hyung?” this was getting out of hand, Daniel almost kissed him and that was a line he couldn't cross.

“What were you going to do?” he asked scared.

“Kiss you?”

“Why!?”

“Because I felt like it I guess! I didn’t know that was off limits” he said getting away from him.

“Well it is!” he felt stupid, although Daniel told him he was important to him does not erase the fact that he is player and he was feeling used.

Daniel got up to turn on the lamp, the light made him comeback to the ugly reality, the younger was looking like a mess and he was solely responsible for that, he wanted him yet he felt bad for it.

“I’m sorry, did I overstep?” Minseok could see the concern on his face and felt worse.

“No”

“Then why are you mad with me hyung?” he wasn’t mad about the kiss he was mad at himself for some reason.

“I’m not!” but that made Daniel come closer.

“Yes you are! Listen I’m sorry” he felt Daniel’s hand in his shoulder and he pulled away.

“Minseok-ah?”

“Stop Daniel, stop apologizing… Just stop with whatever is this, I told you I’m not a toy!”

There was an awkward silence before Daniel dare to speak again and his tone made clear that he was hurt.

“Again with that? Why do you assume I will use you like that?”

“Then why did you do it?”

“Why you gotta be like this? Sometimes I just don’t get you hyung”

“Excuse me?”

“Why can you kiss Chanyeol or Baekhyun and not me?” he asked frustrated.

“What?”

“Fuck! Forget it” he started to pack his things and get dressed but Minseok wasn't going to drop the subject.

“Is that what you want from me!? Do you want me to treat you like a treat them?”  
  
Actually Daniel wanted more than that, he didn’t want to be simple hook up or friend with benefits, he wanted Minseok for himself, give him everything he deserves and more, and kiss him, “ _f_ _uck!”_ he wanted to kiss him so bad, merge with him without restrictions but Minseok was complicating everything. To reach his goal he had to force him to cross the thin line of intimacy that separates them, he knew that will give him the upper hand he needed for his goal, so he answered what he had to answer.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then earn it"  
  


* * *

Daniel left and on his way home he slowly realized why his relationship with Minseok never went far. He never piqued interest in him to begin with, he knows how to attract him but not how to make him his. Again when he thinks he is a step closer he’s actually two steps back.


	4. Let's play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is having fun with Chanyeol and things are getting better between them but he keeps comparing him with Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, sorry for the late update, I've been so busy with work and studying, I can't believe my last update was on MAY. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the kudos, I don't know if somebody was expecting an update, anyways sorry for make you wait.
> 
> I will apply more corrections later because I keep reading this and don't see typos anymore.

The lamp was still on but Minseok didn’t care, he was too busy laying on the bed looking at the ceiling, getting carried away by the feeling of Daniel’s warm skin that was still on his hands. He stayed like that for a while, overwhelmed with the amount of thoughts inside his head, all because he was mentally reviewing how Daniel left with a confident look on his face after saying _“I will”_.

Obviously he was mad at himself for hurting Daniel and let things get out of hand between them, but he was also confused with their the situation. When Daniel apologized after their fight on the couch he thought he was finally over the idea of trying something with him, at least it seemed like that for the past few weeks. Although he knew Daniel for years all this was uncharted territory for him, yet somehow he was pleased with the idea of Daniel being persistent, specially knowing how easily he gives up on things, he pushed Daniel against the ropes but his determination didn’t move an inch and he liked that _._

Minseok knew that was his special talent, everytime Daniel wanted to be with someone he made it work somehow, actually he couldn’t blame his previous partners for falling for his charms. But there was a problem, just like he could get what he wanted, the downside was that he gets bored right away with each and every one of his partners, his longest relationship lasted a year without counting the comes and goes. He didn’t know why but for him it was like Daniel was never satisfied with what he had, yet he didn’t know for what the hell he was looking for.

That was one of the reasons he was angry, not just because he got played by him but because if he gives Daniel what he wanted he was going to lose him. After all that’s how he is, he plays, he has fun for a while and then you can’t reach him at all. There was something else that bothered him but he was not sure what, _“_ _Anyways”_ he thought, after seeing how he was willing to earn the privilege to be his friend with benefits it was hard for him to say _no,_ at least not without giving a try.

* * *

After getting home Daniel felt his clothes suffocating him, it was an unnecessary contact for his skin or at least not what he wanted to feel at that moment against it.

He was feeling hot, like his blood was boiling under his dermis and he needed to take off everything, the shoes, the jacket, the shirt…He crossed the little apartmentleaving a trace of clothes in his way to the bathroom. When he arrived to the shower the only piece left were his underpants, he turned around to look at himself in the mirror before getting in, leaning on the sink trying to see if something was wrong with his body; although he was feverish he didn’t see anything strange, he was perfectly fine except for the fact that he was feeling Minseok’s hands all over his body and his erection was asking for attention.

He was mad as hell because his perfect day ended like shit and yet he was so horny, he walked into the shower taking off the last piece of clothing, trying to forget all about his rejected kiss and putting his brain to work on how the hot water was running trough his body like a thousand hands.

He closed his eyes to let his desire take the lead and suddenly he wasn’t feeling the water over his broad shoulders anymore, now Minseok hands were sliding down his back not leaving an inch untoched, they were firm and possessive, something he never felt before that night. His hands were so smooth when they touched him, who would have thought that those lovely tiny hands could have such an eager and electrifying touch, full of desire sliding along his torso like they were looking for something.

Daniel was touching himself under the water remembering how Minseok’s tongue played with his nipple and how he tried to get inside his underwear before he stopped him. It was hard to hold back the wave of pleasure that was flooding his body, he was groaning trying to reach the climax picturing Minseok with him in the shower, cornering him, using his hands to dominate him, kissing and tasting him without restrictions...

Soon he was feeling relieved filling the hot air with a sweet moan.

* * *

After that unexpected long shower Daniel was exhausted, throwing himself on the bed feeling like a pile of trash, now that the arousal left his body he was only feeling like and idiot because of Minseok’s rejection.

He went to sleep without drying his hair, to tired to do anything else apart from whining and be mad at himself.

* * *

Daniel woke up the next morning feeling a bit dizzy, he tried to ignore the discomfort because he couldn’t stop thinking about what went wrong las night and why. After getting out of bed he put some clothes on a went to the kitchen to have some breakfast, he soon realized the mistake he made because in a matter of minutes he was throwing up in the bathroom.

He was smart enough to get back to bed after brushing his teeth to take a little nap. At least that was his intention because it was lunch time when he heard a familiar knock on the door, if he was a bit sick in the morning now he was feeling awful, yet he gathered the little strength he had to open the door.

”Hello there!” the smile in her beautiful face dissapeared in a second “Why aren’t you dressed up? Don’t tell me you forgot it” for once Daniel didn’t forget his date but he was feeling like shit.

“No I didn’t... I’m sorry but I’m afraid we have to cancel, I think I’m sick” the look in her eyes changed and it was easy to tell how mad she was.

“Are you for real? You're making excuses because you don't feel like going out, right? If you didn't want to go out, you should’ve let me know and I wouldn't have wasted my time dressing up!” Daniel felt a bit sorry because she was actually stunning today.

“I’m sorry Jisoo-ah”

“Oh come on! Are you sure you aren’t lying!? You seem fine to me. Come here” she said putting a hand on his forehead. “Oh my God you’re burning!”

“Told ya”

“Why are you smiling idiot? Let me take you to bed”

“You don’t need to...”

“Shut up!”

He tried to resist but in a minute he was tuck in bed with Jihyo ignoring his complaints while she made him drink some warm water. Her lovely hands were on his face, caressing him sweetly but something didn’t feel right, between the fever and the unwanted contact he was getting stressed.

“Jisoo ah, please stop”

“What’s wrong?”

“Everything” this wasn’t right, Jihyo was with him but _again_ all he wanted was Minseok by his side, although he really liked her, seen how much she cared about him was unbearable, especially when he couldn't reciprocate his feelings the same way, not after what happened last night.

“You shouldn't be doing this”

“Don’t be stupid, how am I supposed to leave when you look like dying?” he replied taking her hand.

“I’m serious Jisoo-ah” she looked at him worried.

“I don’t understand” he tried his best to get up and sit on the bed just to look at her properly, his nausea returned but he had to do things minimally well.

“Jisoo-ah…I think you should leave, this is wrong.”

“What do you mean? I can’t take care of you?”

“No...What I mean is...” _Come on say it , say it_ “I like someone and you should care about yourself instead of me” he said bluntly, making Jihyo take her hand away hurt by his words.

She got up and to take her stuff but didn’t leave, she started to walk around the room as if she wanted to say something but didn't know how to express it, Daniel also didn't know what to do, he was stuck in bed too scared to interrupt her thoughts watching her going from one corner of the room to another.

“I don’t get it” She finally said comfronting him. “Why do you ask me for dates if you don’t like me? Do you have fun at my expense or what? What’s the purpose of this? Us!”

“Do I look like I’m having fun?”

“So you mess around and now you get defensive? You’re just too much!”

He was about to reply but she was right, he should be more mature in this situation, after all he was the one playing with her letting things get serious between them.

“I’m sorry...I'm really sorry, I was with you because I like you, I do! And I know I can be an asshole sometimes but... ”

“What!?”

“I like him more”

* * *

Monday arrived and Minseok still had no news from Daniel and after how he left he wasn’t going to text him first, he said he _will_ earn it and he was going to make sure Daniel kept his word.

Unlike Daniel, Chanyeol made sure that Minseok noticed him in all possible ways, like waiting for him after class, buying him his favourite coffee before taking him to the library or inviting him for lunch. Minseok played hard to get for days, resisting like a champ and loving every minute of attention he got from him until thursday afternoon.

They were in the parking lot of the library inside Chanyeol’s expensive car, it was already dark and Minseok appreciated it because Chanyeol was really busy sucking his cock and he didn’t want to be seen like that. He was doing all the hard work trying to make Minseok moan with every trick in the manual, using his mouth like a real pro and taking his lenght with no problem. Meanwhile Minseok was grabbing Chanyeol’s head trying to set the pace, but he was stubborn as a bull, he would only cum when Chanyeol wanted him to do and from the rhythm he was taking it seemed like it was going to be soon.

Minseok gave up lettig him do as he pleased, all he could do was bit his lower lip to hold the urge to moan, but it was in vain.

“Holy shit Chanyeol! I don’t think I can… FUCK!” Chanyeol started to play with the head before going down again a bit faster than before, using his tongue and sucking him with all his soul, suddenly Minseok was seeing stars cumming inside his mouth.

“Shit...Sorry” but Chanyeol didn’t seem to care, he got up and cleaned his mouth with the back of the hand, it was dark yet he could feel his intense gaze from his seat.

He was still catching his breath when Chaneyol leaned to kiss him, dominating his mouth, using his tongue in a way he could still taste himself in him, it was an intense slow kiss and somehow Chanyeol made it feel obscene, so fucking dirty and hot.

“You’re coming home tonight” he said it a tone that sounded more like an order than a statement and he love it.

* * *

They never made it to the room, as soon as Minseok walked through the door Chanyeol pushed him against the wall of the entrance to continue what they started in the car, they began to undress each other without exchanging a word, just passionate kisses fighting for dominance but it was a lost battle from the beginning for Minseok, Chanyeol turned him around to face the wall pulling him by the hair.

“Now we won’t stop until you cum again sweetie.”

* * *

For the first time in a really long time Minseok stayed to sleep without a single complaint or lame excuse to leave. He was once again trapped between Chanyeol’s arms, who for some reason was especially affectionate that day, maybe he knew that Minseok was too tired to move away because he kissed him everywhere he could ignoring his groans of protest, showing his soft and tender side after destroying his ass in the hall.

To Minseok’s relief it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, although Chanyeol finally stopped he was still a bit uncomfortable by his presence, he was too close and too damn warm for him, he had to move like a ninja to escape from his arms without waking him up. When he finally could break free and rest on the other side of the bed he only had in mind how easy was everything with Daniel.

Back then when his mother left the only thing that gave him sense of stability was Daniel’s presence, he was the only one capable of make him feel safe with all the chaos around him. He snuggled up between the sheets remembering how everything seemed so easy when he was in his arms, how much he got used to his touch, his caresses on the back when they were sleeping together, or how he kissed him in the forehead whenever he thought he was asleep.

He still remembered how he cried everynight for the first three months after his mother left, even though his father and sister were really supportive with him, he was constantly blaiming himself for breaking his parents marriage and leaving his sister without a mother. After six months he only hated her and himself, her for what she did to the family and himself for not being able to change how he was.

At that time he spent almost every weekend in Daniel’s house just to runaway of the hell in his, where he had to pretend to be ok all the time in front of his family, all because he believed they had enough. It was always like that everytime he put a foot inside his house, putting a mask trying to be the perfect son, walking in the hallways to his room pretending he couldn't hear his father arguing on the phone or his sister crying in the bathroom, acting like he didn’t notice how his mother’s stuff was disappearing around the house, trying to placate the pangs he felt inside his chest until he could reach his bed.

It's been a long time since he cried himself to sleep yet the pain was always there.

* * *

Following his crazy thursday night Minseok needed the whole friday to recover at home, he was still exhausted but on Saturday he tried his best to go to the library because the guilt from missing class was killing him.

The library wasn’t particularly crowded that day, he easily found his favourite spot by the windows clean and empty so he decided to take some books from the shelves before sitting down, completely ready to enjoy his time alone, not that he cared to study with people but he only tolerated the presence of Daniel, and very rarely Baekhyun's.

He was studying calmly and after two well invested hours he decided it was time to take a break, he stretched his neck, put the notes on the table to mark territory and went to put the books back on the shelves. When he was placing the last one he could feel a familiar touch wrapping around his body, gently squeezing him while his neck was filled with soft kisses, he slowly turned around to lay his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes for a few seconds just to feel him and his familiar comforting smell.

“How did you know I was here?”

“I know you” Daniel whispered before kissing him on the side of the head “Where else could you be?”

“Where have you been all week?” he asked a bit upset

“Putting a couple of things in order” Minseok moved away to look at his face.

“Like what?” he asked.

But Daniel wasn’t listening, he cupped his face with a smile using one of his thumbs to rub his lower lip, tempting him, and for once Minseok played along opening his mouth enough to let him in, licking on his thumb before biting it lightly. Daniel didn’t complain, he just smirked pretending to be calm but his eyes didn’t lie, they were looking at him full of desire.

“I want you to make me yours” Daniel said bluntly.

And just like that he had Minseok in his pocket _Maybe this could be fun_ he though before looking around the shelves, the path was clear and if Daniel wanted to prove himself they were in the right place to practice.

“Follow me” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is taking care, 2020 it's been an awful year.
> 
> The more I write this one the hard it gets. I had a simple Idea now I have a lot of chapters on my drafts waiting for corrections.
> 
> I'm a disaster, I'm sorry there's more coming soon.
> 
> Thanks again to samebirthdaywithong0825.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote almost 10k, I don't know who is going to like this fic since is not fully M/M, but I can say there's more coming SOON like it or not XD
> 
> EDIT: Daniel and Minseok are two years apart


End file.
